Asking for it
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Sakura has been abducted,without any warning or idea how, when or why. Will she get the clues when Itachi opens the door. Itachi wants to know why she was infactuated with his younger brother. What will it lead to? ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Title: Asking for it

Pair: Itachi Uchiha/Sakura Haruno

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Language, sexual content

A/n: I saw a pretty good Itachi/Sakura video on youtube and it inspired me to write an ItaSaku fic.  
Disclaimer: Don't own these characters and never will.

Sakura Haruno woke up in hurry. The moment she opened her eyes, she knew she wasn't anywhere near home. Sakura failed to recognise the dark walls that surrounded her. Everything around her was different. The smell, the looks, the temperature, even the texture and feelings were different. Sakura dashed up to the mirror and saw her face; she still had her pink hair and clothes. Sakura pushed onto the handle of the door on her right, this equalled no effect. She pulled the handle; all she could hear was the shaking door. The door was obviously locked. Sakura threw her shoulder on the door, hoping the door would collapse on the found, or open wide. The door slammed on Sakura's face, which made her fall onto the ground.

Standing in front of her stood a tall man. Covered in a large black coat with red stripes and patterns. The man's crimson eyes directly glared into Sakura's light green eyes. It was Itachi Uchiha. Sakura started gritting her teeth standing up fiercely and attempted to run away. As Sakura attempted to dodge Itachi and leave, Itachi clenched Sakura's shirt with little ease. She felt his black nails clench into her skin. As Sakura pushed herself away from him, she heard her clothes tore. Sakura saw the materials on her upper body become torn into two. The material had flown gracefully to the ground.

Itachi came to eyes with Sakura's bra, managing to have a glimpse of her body. He did not feel aroused in the slightest, but he could not allow Sakura to escape. Sakura's eyes widened, she stood up and gave Itachi and even angrier look than before. "You pervert Itachi!" Sakura screeched as pulled out a knife from her belt and tried to aim her knife at Itachi. Itachi resisted the attack by grabbing her wrist and holding her free arm straight. Sakura began throwing her legs, kicking violently screeching for help. Itachi confiscated her belt and threw it back into the room; Sakura was tossed back in the room not so long after.

"Now I know why my brother found you annoying." Itachi realised. "You're a spoilt little girl!"

The inner Sakura just wanted to scream and strike back. _Perverted bastard! You ripped my clothes off! I'll kill you! _Sakura became silent, looking into how beautiful Itachi's eyes actually appeared. No words could escape from her mouth. He resembled the guy who she used to love with all her heart, his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi looked so alike from Sasuke, with the exception of lines on his face and his black silky hair. "Why are silent?" Itachi asked.

"How did I get here?" Sakura asked curiously.

"You were abducted," Itachi had announced, "I can't tell you anything else?"

"Why not?" Sakura snapped. "LET ME GO! I DEMAND YOU!"

"I don't take orders from the likes of you," Itachi replied, "Also, I cannot let you go."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Sakura screeched letting her inner self come out. "YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

Itachi stepped towards the screaming girl carefully. Sakura rapidly threw her leg at Itachi. Itachi grabbed it effortlessly, as if Sakura's movements were highly predictable. Itachi dropped them and then kneeled on Sakura's legs and held her waist. Itachi was occasionally curious about the opposite sex, but never as a sexual activity. He felt Sakura pulling on his jacket. Itachi pulled down Sakura's black leggings, as her panties dragged along with them. Itachi had them around her ankles. Sakura pulled herself away from Itachi and her clothes. Sakura pushed herself up and then tried to run away. However, Itachi managed to grope Sakura. Itachi smirked quietly as he unclipped Sakura' bra. "You really want to escape?" Itachi asked her. "Your clothes are torn and you look like a whore, nobody wants to help a whore. You couldn't do it with my brother right?"

"What is it to do with you?" Sakura spat.  
"You're a virgin? You don't wanna be a virgin anymore do you?" Itachi asked. '_Of course I want sex!_' Sakura thought to herself as she began nodding her head violently. "I take that as a yes!" He whispered in her ear. "I assure you will not be disappointed!"

Itachi's mouth triggered onto Sakura's paler neck, his hands were wrapped around Sakura's thigh like a slithering snake. Sakura's pink locks flowed onto Itachi's shoulders as her eyes were shut. Itachi's fingers fiddled with Sakura's pubic hair. There was silence, except from the high-pitched grunts from Sakura. Itachi touched the vulva lips and his index finger slid into the lining. Itachi could feel wetness and felt Sakura become even wetter by the touch. She wanted to close her legs, but the force between Itachi's legs was too strong.

She felt Itachi's finger go deeper into her. She started moaning, but in pain, not pleasure. Itachi enjoyed the sound of her pains, assuming that she secretly liked it. "If it helps you," Itachi whispered. "Imagine I'm not the one doing it, pretend that I'm Sasuke." Itachi inserted another two fingers into Sakura, his fingers started to pump in and out of her. As much as Sakura would like to pretend Itachi was Sasuke, she couldn't. She was drifting away in a state of daze. The only emotions she could feel, was what Itachi was giving her.

Itachi removed his arms away from Sakura's thigh and threw her on to the wall. He tossed his large coat onto Sakura's feet. Itachi started to grope Sakura's breasts; he was playing with them out of curiosity. They felt soft and tender. His eyes beamed down at Sakura's face. His finger pressed on Sakura's lips. "Tell me Sakura," Itachi murmured, "What was it that made you so infatuated with my brother?" The pressure from Itachi's fingertips to her mouth caused her lips to freeze. "Did his looks attract you? Or was it his power? What makes Sasuke appeal to you?"

"He was the ideal guy," Sakura said. "He was kinda mysterious, and he looked awesome. That's what made him appeal to me. I even fell out with Ino just to get him."

"Interesting," Itachi thought. "His mysterious and strange ways made him arouse you. You would do absolutely anything just to get into his pants."

"No!" Sakura shrieked, "I was just obsessed with him, I'm not as obsessed with him anymore!"

"So you're a whore then?" Itachi asked, playing the mind game.

'_QUITE PLAYING MIND GAMES WITH ME!' _The inner Sakura was begging. Sakura's heart began pumping fast. "I'm not a whore." She spat back at Itachi.

"Of course you are!" Itachi replied. "You're naked, obsessed with men and will do anything to get into their pants!"

"_NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" _Sakura's inner self started screaming endlessly. _"_That's your opinion._"_ Sakura replied with a small smirk on her face. "You think I'm a whore, go ahead and think that way. You don't even know me well."

"As a matter of fact," Itachi interrupted. "I think I know you well enough. You've stalked my brother and you are a whore. I think I know you well enough."

"You're the one who ripped my shirt." Sakura confirmed.  
"You were asking for it!" Itachi replied. "Now I must go, I'll deal with you later." Itachi stood to his feet, grabbed his coat and marched out of the room. Itachi's legs paused, as he was one step outside the room. "If you even try to escape," Itachi warned her before slamming the door fiercely, "You will be punished even harder. Perfect for a filthy annoying whore like you!"

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cold and ashamed, Sakura remained still on the floor. Itachi's words had been absorbed into her brain. The places where he touched her felt broken yet healed. Her inner self had vanished and all that remained, was a fragile naked girl lying on the floor. Itachi, the brother of the man who she used to fantasize over, nearly slaughtered her dignity. Whatever happened her dignity was going to vanish, whatever the result.

For the first time since training to be a ninja, Sakura had felt emotionally, physically and mentally weak. She felt tempted to scream out all of her friend's names, just to receive their help and attention. However, the saddest thing was she knew that no one could hear. They were clueless to the situation.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, Sai, anyone. My friends, please help me!" Sakura began helplessly whispering to herself. Hope was the only thing she had left. Sakura hung onto every feeling of hope she had. Sakura's gut feeling was whenever her friends noticed her disappearance; they will be trying everything they had, just to find her.

"You'll find me right?" Sakura asked crawling herself up in a ball. "Everything is going to be fine!" She exclaimed to herself. "Just like it was before."

The one sad thing was, Sakura didn't really know how good all the things were, until she was separated from them. "Itachi..." she called. "What do you want from me?"

Sakura had started to realise that the akatsuki group had kidnapped her. As Itachi is a member of their group, it had to lead to them. Now, she was wondering why? Sakura was expecting Itachi to arrive again soon. he question was, will Itachi return alone or with someone else? Sakura collected her scattered underwear and in caution, she slipped them both on as she watched her shattered clothes remain still on the floor. Once semi-naked, Sakura decided to put on her ripped red shirt along with the rest of her clothing. "Well," Sakura whispered to herself, "I'd rather look like a tramp then a whore. But I'm neither one of them."

The door had swung wide open. There they were again, his red eyes piercing directly at her face. Itachi was holding a black cloak in his hand. Sakura recognised what the cloak was, the cloak that the Akatsuki clan wore. 'Who was this cloak for?' Sakura wondered. Sakura believed there was absolutely no way that that cloak was for her. First of all, she assumed that none of the group even like her, secondly the rest of them be there as well.

Itachi threw dark cloak over to Sakura. Sakura only stared at the cloak in horror. She may be a part of Akatsuki. If she was, then would that make her a traitor to her friends. '_I must be taking it the wrong way!_' Sakura thought. Sakura decided to simply place the cloak on. Without any emotion on what she wanted. The cloak was more presentable then ripped clothes.

"Thanks," Sakura said not even knowing weather she should have said it or not.  
"No problem," Itachi replied in the same tone. "So tell me," Itachi demanded. "What do know about my brother?"

Sakura tried to open her mouth. She was starting to feel like a criminal. 'Am I helping the enemy?' she started thinking to herself.

_"I will restore my clan and kill a certain man!"_  
"Well Sasuke wants to restore his clan, and he wanted to kill someone," Sakura remembered looking away from Itachi. Sakura remembered fully what Sasuke said on the day they met Kakashi. "That's what he said, there isn't anything he likes and there are a lot of things he hates."

"Makes sense," Itachi pointed out. "It's quite easy for him to find someone like you annoying."  
"I didn't mean to annoy him!" Sakura snapped, her eyes facing Itachi again. "I just wanted to be there for him. I actually wanted to be his girl."

The reaction was somewhat expected from Itachi. He continued watching Sakura's body language and noticed that she started to become scared and shy.

"You know," Sakura continued, "nearly all of the girls of the girls wanted to be with him." Itachi began to look even more interested. "Like I said before, Sasuke was the ideal guy. I even became enemies with my best friend because of him."

"I think I've heard enough now!" Itachi stated. The minute she heard this, Sakura assumed that Itachi was going to realise her and the only reason he wanted her was to get at Sasuke.

"So," Sakura said. "Does this mean I can go?"  
"No it doesn't!" Itachi replied sharply grabbing onto Sakura's arm. "It means the conversation is over. Come with me!"  
"Where are we going?" Sakura asked curiously.  
"To meet our crew!" Itachi announced. Sakura paused her movements. Did this mean she was part of the Akatsuki crew already? Sakura began to hesitate as her confusion grew rapidly and more quicker.  
"Our crew..." Sakura mouthed hesitantly.  
"Yes," Itachi replied hastily. "Pein is expecting us." Itachi dragged Sakura along by the hand and threw Sakura out of the room. She landed with her face against the wall. She heard the door close and Itachi's quiet footsteps behind her. Along with that, she heard more footsteps becoming louder and closer by the second. Sakura needn't turn around to know who it was. The Akatsuki clan were approaching her.  
"Turn around," Itachi whispered to Sakura like a dog. "Be polite, my reputation is on the line too." Sakura realised what Itachi meant was mess this up and die. As Sakura turned around, she saw Pein, Konan, Kisame, Diedara, Tobi, Hidan and Kazuzu starting at her. The silence between everyone made Sakura even more uncomfortable. Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, stepped up and handshakes Sakura's hand and said. "Welcome to our crew Haruno Sakura."


	3. Chapter 3

Asking for it  
Chapter three  
Sakura's stomach churned harshly. She felt a shadow of evil melt into her soul. Inside a part of her mind, was sense of guilt at the sudden thought of betraying her friends. Becoming a disgrace to her village did not sound pleasant for Sakura. She shook her pink fringe back quietly whilst not paying attention to Pein and everyone else involved in the conversation. She felt unprepared for what was about to happen to her. Sakura had no intention of betraying her friends, however already a part of Akatsuki, she felt that she already has made an ultimate betrayal.

Sakura had suddenly reminded herself that she was suppose to be meeting up with Naruto tonight. If she hadn't had been kidnapped she would have been having lunch with Naruto, Ino and Sai right now. Sakura had started to like Naruto for quite a while since Sasuke's departure. Sakura actually didn't mind going on a date with Naruto at all. Whilst Naruto was not Sakura's ideal man, however since being teamed up with him, Sakura finally accept him. Sakura always thought of Sasuke as her ideal man, though she finally had to accept it; there was no such thing as an ideal man.

Sakura wasn't exactly too sure if Itachi would allow her to go and visit Naruto. In fact, Sakura knew that Itachi would rather have him slaughtered. She knew that if she was going to visit Naruto, she would have to do it alone. Now all that Sakura had to do was wait for the right time to sneak off. At the same time, Sakura did not wish to be rude to her new team. She knew it would annoy Itachi and would possibly lead her to her death.

"You're very quiet Haruno," Itachi stated staring at Sakura in an uncomfortable way. "Something must be troubling you!"  
"Oh yeah," Sakura babbled, "I'm suppose to be meeting Naruto, Sai and Ino for lunch right now. Also I have with Naruto tonight too."  
"Not anymore you don't," Itachi snapped. "You belong to us now, you will have no interaction with your friends whatsoever."  
"Don't be so rash about things Itachi," Sakura begged. "I mean it will just be for one day…" Sakura paused herself struggling to think of a decent excuse to please everyone. "I could be a spy. Everyone trusts me, so they'll be clueless." Sakura grinned although she did not intend it.

"Sounds like a great idea," Pein smiled. "Itachi, you were clever when you decided to kidnap Sakura."  
"This was not exactly what I had in mind," Itachi admitted honestly, "Go ahead Haruno. Meet up with your friends." Itachi dragged Sakura's shoulder over to his chest and whispered in his ear. "Remember you belong to us now." Itachi whispered clearly in his ear. "The only thing I want you to do with your friends is kill them." Sakura gasped from Itachi's cruel request. "Preferably served on a silver plate for us." Itachi slightly sniggered as he gave Sakura a quick kiss on the cheek. Sakura didn't laugh at such sadistic comments but Itachi's comment was so sadistic, it could be considered as black comedy.

"So, I better go." Sakura replied. "See you guys soon I guess."  
----

Naruto slurped excessively, his bowl of ramen. Ino stared at him in a disgusted way, whilst trying to fix her make up. Sai sat rather quietly staring at Ino as if he was charmed by her strongly. "Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked, "She should have been here by now."

"Please," Ino answered displeased. "Don't talk with your moth full! It's disgusting." Ino turned her back at Naruto and nudged Chouji almost as if Naruto hasn't even asked the question. "As for Sakura, I don't know. She'll be ok. Kakashi's been looking for her."

"I've heard nothing from her since yesterday." Sai pointed out. Pointing outside the window. "Just over there, I saw her speak to Hinata. Haven't heard from her since."

"She better show up soon," Naruto announced. "I was suppose to be going out with her in a minute."  
"Sounds cool," Sai replied with his elbows on the table. "Where were you two planning to go?" He asked.  
"Just walking around." Naruto smiled.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" A huge voice echoed. Sakura became out of breath and started breathing heavily. Sakura saw Naruto, Ino and Sai stare at her. "Heya," Sakura waved whilst faking a huge smile. "I was trying to think of what to wear." Sakura was wearing a silky sapphire sleeveless dress that just about a centimetre below her buttocks. Her dark tights removed the scratches that were caused by Itachi.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said happily. He quickly ran up to Sakura in a hyper way. "I gotta say you look very gorgeous in that dress."  
"I agree," Sai replied smiling away.  
"Thanks," Sakura smiled, blushing at the same time. "I was at home doing my make-up, my hair and then I had no idea what to wear."

Ino marched over to Sakura. Ino was shocked at what Sakura was wearing. Ino found Sakura's dress to be inappropriate but it looked very good on her. "Well I like the dress Sakura," Ino said without thinking of anything else to say other than words of concern. Ino noticed that Sakura had been acting weird, almost as if she wasn't seeing Sakura at all. "Sakura, you might get raped with wearing clothes like that!"

"Don't worry," Sakura replied. "We're ninjas. We can knock them perverts out."  
"So Sakura," Naruto asked the pink haired girl, "Where do you wanna go?"  
"I dunno," Sakura replied "let's just walk around." Sakura held Naruto by the arm and walked out of the restaurant with him. By this time, Sakura's guilt was starting to catch up on her. Lying about where she was and what happened to her didn't exactly make her feel better. She felt even worse walking around with Naruto with the full awareness that she was about to hurt him. Sakura knew telling Naruto about what Itachi did to her would only make the situation worse. Things were already bad enough as they are now.

Sakura laughed at Naruto's hyper behavior regardless. Sakura was able to put her mind of things. Sakura knew that this may possibly be the last time she'll ever be able to see her friends again. Although she knew she had to make the most of it, Sakura struggled too. She felt herself changing into someone else. She knew it was going to make her and others suffer. Sakura and Naruto walked around dark streets whilst holding hands with eachother. "Very pretty at the night time." Sakura pointed out staring out in the skylight.

"I know," Naruto replied. "Not as pretty as you though. I'm actually really happy now."  
"Why is that?" Sakura asked.  
"Well because I'm on a date with you," Naruto pointed out. "I mean loads of people think that I would never be on a date with anyone. Here I am now, on a date with a girl I've always liked."  
"I'm flattered." Sakura replied feeling even guiltier then she did ten minutes ago. Joining Akatsuki was hard enough to sink in. About to break Naruto's heart would be even more painful to cope. Sakura imagined Naruto's embarrassment of getting dumped on the first date, it must seem horrible but she knew that Naruto would be strong enough to get over it.

"I'm happy too." Sakura replied softly looking down to the floor. She felt unable to look at Naruto nor felt that she deserved to. "To be honest I thought it was going to be a disaster, but actually it's been ok. You're not too bad after all."  
"Because I am awesome!" Naruto bellowed causing Sakura to burst out laughing.  
"Yeah you are awesome," Sakura replied submissively. "You are also very special. Sometimes, I don't think I deserve you."  
"Don't put yourself down like that!" Naruto thought wrapping his arm around Sakura's neck. "You do deserve me and I really love you. What have you got to worry about."

Sakura looked sadly into Naruto's eyes. "Naruto, I'm really sorry. I mean you're a very nice person. It's just we can never be together Naruto."  
"Of course we can be together!" Naruto snapped looking quite sad himself. "What is wrong with you Sakura? I though you were looking forward to this for a while!"  
"Naruto please listen," Sakura hugged Naruto very tightly as if she knew she was never going to see him again. Sakura stroked his blonde hair at the same time. "I need to do my own thing in my own way. I must meet new people and go into different kind of journeys."

"You can still do all of that with me," Naruto told her. "And your friends, we all need you here." Sakura pulled herself away from Naruto, her eyes started filling up and redness occurred on the skin around her eyes. "I was thinking about this for a while, I'm not really happy about this either but since your one of my friends I think it's best if I told you. " Sakura's back faced Naruto and then she openly and reluctantly said, "Tell everyone that I'm gone to do things on my own and I won't return." Tears fell down Sakura's face; she walked over to Naruto and gently kissed his cheek. "Naruto, I'm sorry. You're strong, you'll move on and there are much better girls out there than me. Hinata for example, she's rather sweet." Sakura became utterly speechless and had no other words to say other than sorry and goodbye. "Goodbye Naruto," Sakura dashed away from Naruto as fast as she could, whilst crying her eyes out in sheer guilt.

Sakura halted near a huge tree branch and looked up into the sky. _'Things can't get any worse than they are now._' Sakura thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Asking for it ItaSaku Chapter four

Sorry for the very long wait for an update. It has been months since I have updated this story, but no worries I will try and update quicker. XD

A thick navy sky glistened with stars. Sakura paid attention to the night with her green eyes. She was getting a feeling, that every night she would look at the sky would be very last. She once recalled looking into the starry sky with a huge smile on her face, knowing that the future ahead was going to be very bright and wonderful indeed. This was not what she was expecting, she was in hell and her future appeared bleak.

Sakura's head rested on the soft green grass underneath her pink locks of shiny hair. Fresh tears from the edge of her eyes fell down either side of her face. So fast, just way too fast. Her weakness was gradually increasing and her heart was cracking. She didn't want to have said goodbye, in such a rushed and terrible way, she wondered who was more heart broken, Naruto or herself. She was truly sorry for rejecting the hyper blonde in such a mean and unplanned way.

If she was to never to see Naruto again, she hoped that he would be very happy and gain the respect and love that he has always wanted. There was plenty of other nice girls for him waiting for him. She was very gutted that her relationship with Naruto didn't go to plan at all and after all that flirting with Naruto, it has all gone to waste, due to Itachi, kidnapping her without warning.

There must have been more to her kidnapping then just to know what made Sasuke more appealing. They could have very easily killed her off after they were done with her. Or maybe, they were not done with her, yet. What else did Itachi want from her? He labeled her a whore, a man eater, a person who just wanted to get into men's pants. She was far from the description that Itachi labeled her. She was still a virgin after Itachi's fingering, but she didn't feel like one.

All of her innocence had vanished but through out it, she was still Sakura Haruno, who was training to be a ninja. She was leading to a new direction, gone were those missions with team Seven and Kakashi, that she was going to miss dearly. She had no idea where this new direction as part of the Akatsuki clan would lead to. There was a possible and likely chance that she would be getting very imitate with Itachi. There were so many open possibilities that could happen, that Sakura didn't know where to start.

Her feelings for Sasuke, made her fear Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke was wishing to kill one man, and that man was Itachi. If the navy haired boy had discovered that she was involved with his brother in a rather sexual manner, it wouldn't just be Itachi he was wanting to kill; Sasuke might wish to kill her as well. The last thing that Sakura wanted to hear from Sasuke was that he hated her guts and was going to kill her.

The pink haired teen's tears had slowly dried up and she sat up staring above the large tree above her. She heard sharp footsteps sneaking up behind her and a black cloak fly either side of her. She felt a masculine hand firmly grabbing her shoulders. She turned around, and she noticed it was Itachi. His red eyes piercing her mind.

"Is this what you normally wear?" Itachi asked in his cold accent. "It looks very slutty."

"No," Sakura replied shaking her head. "It's because, I was on a date with Naruto, and I had to turn him down, thanks to you!"  
"Did you like him as much as you liked my brother?" Itachi continued questioning her, he had to know some things, and Sakura was eligible to answer them perfectly.  
"I do have a crush on him." Sakura admitted. "But I still like Sasuke, a little bit more."

"I see," Itachi said as he joined Sakura and wrapped his arm around her in a very caring way that Sakura had never seen of him before. "I guess it's not easy loving two people at once?"

"Nope," Sakura answered as she shook her head. "Itachi," Sakura murmured as she faced his beautiful face. "Why did you kidnap me?"  
"I'll tell you the reasons, when the time is right." Itachi told her whilst he stroked Sakura's forehead with his palm. "You look like you've been crying?"

Sakura gasped when Itachi noticed her red eyes from so much crying. "Yeah I was crying." She admitted as she leaned onto Itachi. "I felt bad for leaving my friends like this, that's all!"  
"I'm sure you'll meet them again," Itachi assured her, his hand patting her head. "With us, you'll meet new friends and true power."

Sakura felt sudden excitement as he heard Itachi say those words. True power and new friends, the idea sounded very persuading and very daring. Although Sakura felt completely rushed by everything, she was starting to find things more exciting. By the sound of it, Itachi sounded like a very lonely person and seemed like he wanted a companion. He and Sasuke were the only remaining people in their clan, and Sasuke had a desire to restore it, Itachi had a desire for power.

The candy flossed haired girl looked directly into Itachi's eyes, his red piercing eyes were showing her, another adventure was about to come to her, not just a psychical adventure, an emotional one. "One thing I am worried about," Sakura admitted, "What if... they find out I am part of Akatsuki? What if my dear friends think I am a traitor? I'd lose respect for my village. I would be hated, right?"

"I wouldn't worry about what people think of you right now." Itachi advised her as he stood up and carried her arm. "You are my number one priority and you are useful in my plan. Just go by my every word and you'll be fine."

"What is your plan?" Sakura asked in a very curious yet serious manner.

"You'll find out when the time is right!" Itachi told Sakura coldly.

"NO!" Sakura snapped. "If I am your number one priority, speak out. Let me know know what your plan is! This isn't going to work, if you keep hiding stuff from me!"

"Fine," Itachi sighed. "I'll tell you. My plan is to make my brother hate me, and despise me. He really wants to kill me, however there is one thing he lacks; he lacks hatred. That was why when we fought before, he was unable to kill me. You used to be in Sasuke's team, I figured he may have loved you, so I kidnapped you and used you for my plan. "

"So you want to kill your own brother," Sakura pointed out in an angry tone. "And you want me to be your sex slave just to piss him off! That's just mean! I could never do that Itachi. It's not fair on him. You really are a jerk."

Itachi clinched Sakura's arm as he stared at her with blood red eyes. Sakura closed her eyes as she tried to resist Itachi's grip. "Honestly, I thought you would have never have returned to me, Haruno. When you said you were meeting Uzamaki, I thought it was an excuse to hide from me. However, you have certainly proved me wrong. I understand what other people see in you now," Itachi admitted truthfully. "Intelligent and Reliable. An excellent person for my plan."

"So, what do I have to do?" Sakura gulped as she realized that Itachi was not going to let go of her for a long while. Itachi pulled her onto his chest and played with her locks of candy floss hair. Sakura's stomach churned as her heart pumped faster and almost as fast as the speed of light. She closed her eyes as tiny screams erupted from her mouth. She felt a mixture of security and insecurity around Itachi's arms and from his aggressive grip.

"This is what you have to do," Itachi whispered in her ear. "Love me, lust for me and long for me," he ordered powerfully. "Just like you did with Sasuke."

Sakura gasped as she heard the powerful demand from Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi. This was certainly unexpected. Sakura was starting to get the idea that Itachi was rather alone in the world and wanted someone to get rid of it for him. She didn't really know why she thought of this, but it could be the main reason.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait for the update.

**Chapter five**

There she was again, the room where she woke up in and the place where she was violated. Sakura stared out of the window watching the clouds in the night sky remained dark as droplets of harmless water fell began to fall on the ground. Itachi was closely behind her as he held onto her shoulder with his hands and his cloak wrapped around her delicate and rather delicious body. Itachi was not an expert in women and girls, but he would rate Sakura eight for intelligence and looks and four for power. However, Itachi's ratings for Sakura could change depending on how Sakura treats him and how she reacts to his orders and requests.

"Kisame will be coming to meet us tomorrow morning." Itachi told Sakura as his hands walked on her neck. His fingers rubbing on the bottom of her chin as the tips of her hair rested on his nails. "So make sure you're awake at sunrise,"

"That will be around five in the morning." Sakura pointed out resting inside Itachi's cloak feeling the warmth inside. "I guess we'll have to go to bed now then." Sakura pulled herself away from him and threw herself on her dark cloak, that was left on the floor. She laid down and peacefully rested her eyes.

Whilst she tried to sleep, she thought of what her future with Itachi would lead to? She saw very different sides to his personality and she was certainly seeing the mystery in his person. Sakura was asking questions in her mind about Itachi's prerogative. One thing she did know is that he was that he defiantly wanted to fight his brother and kidnaped her as bait for his plan. Despite what he's told her, she wasn't quite sure about Itachi's plans at all, or what he was saying was the truth or a collection of lies.

Itachi's earlier orders for her to love him, lust for him and long for him, were very unexpected and a very huge demand, which could not just be simply given on a plate. That sort of demand needed time, feelings and genuine trust. She wasn't able to determine if she could trust Itachi yet, she wasn't impressed with his first impressions and to his attitude earlier, but she was very willing to give him a chance. She had to admit, Itachi was very sexy in a dark and mysterious way. The Uchiha family certainly had a gene for excellent appearances.

She sighed as she struggled to sleep. She heard his footsteps approaching her and she felt another cloak fall on her body. Her turquoise green eyes opened again and she saw Itachi looking as if he was about to strip. 'So, Itachi this that simply getting his clothes off will make me lust for him?' the inner Sakura asked as Sakura silently watched and pretended she was still asleep. One thing she did know, Itachi had some strong sex appeal. She had to open her eyes a little wider and just take a look at his body.

Compared to earlier, the atmosphere was rather calmer and much more sensual. She was wanting to escape and pray that someone will save her, now she was leaning to Itachi, which was something that she had never expected to do. She felt like she was being fatally attracted to the enemy, and the bad boy was just about to make her bad. Sakura had so many things she wanted to say right now, but she just couldn't bring herself to say it.

Topless Itachi was circulating around Sakura, who had just sat herself up. He looked down at her with his pure blood red eyes as her bright green eyes. The only thing Sakura could do, was to stare at him and try to look as lustful as she felt. "Well, what a difference a day makes," Sakura whispered, her fingers were wrapped against Itachi's body frame. "I was never expecting this, I have to say. But..." she paused as her eyes aimed at the floor. " Doesn't matter" Sakura shook her head and felt her hands being claimed by Itachi again.

"Someone's being hypocritical," he calmly whispered. "Didn't you say that my plan was not going to work out if we kept hiding things from each other?"

"I know, but me loving and lusting for you, I can't rush this you know."

"Take as much time as you need Haruno," he sneered. "I understand, just promise never to escape from me."

"I promise, "Sakura paused as her arms fell to the floor, then falling into a sleeping position again. Itachi was asking for strong commitment, so it gave Sakura a feeling that there was more to this, there must have been more than just wanting to fight with his younger brother. She got the expression that Itachi seemed to be alone in the world and had no other way to sort it out, so he kidnapped her instead. Although it would be less likely that the theory was actually true, it was something that came to Sakura's mind.

Itachi joined Sakura, he wrapped Sakura in his arms and her candy floss hair curling around his fingers. Sakura felt much more comfortable than just sleeping on the floor. The scenery was warmer and the night was much more peaceful than her first major encounter with Itachi. She then realized, her skin was just about to get bare. Goose bumps occurred onto every inch of her skin. She was unable to resist this time, it would have been better to just allow Itachi to engulf her freedom. His hand was gripping onto her curves with fabric tailed him down to reveal more skin.

Her vibrating body emphasized her hidden fear of Itachi. Her arms started closing onto Itachi's back feeling a direct feeling of lust. The lust running through her veins caused confusion. None of it was feeling like reality for her. She shivered from the feeling of Itachi playing with her like a little toy. Sakura froze, posing like a doll.

"One thing that concerns me," Sakura said, "What if everyone catches us and tries to fight against us? They wouldn't try kill me, will they?"

"I wouldn't worry about that!" Itachi stated undressing the girl, "if they wish to kill you, then it's their problem."

It was easy for him to say – harder for her to follow.

Glorious sunrise occurred. The sun rays through the window had beamed onto Sakura's cheek. She opened her eyes in a rather tired way. Her stomach was feeling empty and her body felt too heavy to move. She tried to get herself up and gazed from out of the window. Kisame had already arrived, and Itachi was having a conversation with him. She slipped on her black cloak as she made her way through the door. She felt unoriginal that all three of them were all in the same clothes.

Kisame looked at Sakura with white round eyes blending on his pale blue skin. Itachi was silent as Sakura. "So Sakura's going to be here in the long term?" Kisame asked, Sakura decided to remain quiet.

"Yes," Itachi replied. "She'll be with us for the long term. So it would be a good idea to be nice to her."

"Of course," Kisame nodded. "You would like to make her feel welcome. So when are we going to be on our way?"

"I think Sakura would like to sort herself out first," Itachi pointed out. "Girls of her type are very passionate on their physical appearance."

"Actually I think I'm ready now!" Sakura marched out, with her arms round her hips.

"Shall we?" Itachi asked.

Sakura nodded, and her hand touched her stomach. "Well I am a little hungry."

With that she followed the two men into a whole new world. The silence discomforted her.


End file.
